


Dancing

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Inspector Aaron, M/M, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements, Witch Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Spencer took a quick breath before rounding the entryway into the hallway, tackling the person less than two steps away. There was a soft curse that sounded vaguely familiar, and then his gaze focused on the person he'd landed on. Dark brown eyes peered back at him, and he frowned. "What the hell, Aaron?"</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Another **fic preview**. I've pretty much given up on catching up with these. I don't think I'm capable of doing eleven in one day, sadly.
> 
> Anyway, this particular fic is going to be a sort of Charmed AU. I haven't seen the later seasons of the show in ages, but I have been rewatching it recently, so by the time I get to this, hopefully I'll have brushed up on it and can decide what bits of it I want to use.
> 
> For those who've never seen it, males and females both are called witches. Witches have...well, guardian angels, for lack of a better term, called Whitelighters. And then of course you have Demons, Warlocks, and Darklighters. These will be explained thoroughly in the fic when they appear.
> 
> Now that this is long enough, I'll hush. Hope you guys enjoy!

The sound of the front door opening didn't faze Spencer; living in a place where people came and went fairly consistently had made him grow accustomed to the noise at all times of day and night. Most demons didn't even use the front door, and if they did, the sound of the door being blown open was a lot different. The sound of soft, almost hesitant footsteps, however, did cause him to raise his head. _That_ was unusual. None of them entered the place without calling out to see if anyone was there. It was practically second-nature.

After shutting his book and setting it down, he stood and carefully made his way to the edge of the living room. His powers had been a bit awry recently, so he was worried about using them. If it were a mortal (such as a burglar), then it wouldn't do him any good to use them and accidentally set the intruder on fire or blow said person up. Granted, if it was a demon or a warlock, he would possibly only have a moment to react, if he was even that lucky. It was a risk he would have to take, though.

Spencer took a quick breath before rounding the entryway into the hallway, tackling the person less than two steps away. There was a soft curse that sounded vaguely familiar, and then his gaze focused on the person he'd landed on. Dark brown eyes peered back at him, and he frowned. "What the hell, Aaron?"

"Penelope messaged us, said it was urgent and to get here immediately," the dark-haired man replied, and Spencer furrowed his brows at the word "us." A quick look up had his gaze landing on Aaron's partner, David Rossi.

The older inspector looked highly amused. “Hey, kid. I would ask how you’re doing, but I doubt it’s changed since last night.”

Spencer opened his mouth to reply when Aaron cut him off. “Before you two continue this discussion, perhaps one of you could let me up?”

The witch felt his face heat up as he quickly got off the older man. “Sorry,” he murmured with a sheepish smile.

Aaron waved it off as he stood, holstering his weapon. “Where’s Penelope?”

“Um, the kitchen, I think?” Spencer answered, his face only flushing more as Aaron quirked a brow at him. “Don't give me that look! It’s the weekend. I’ve been reading in here all morning.”

Aaron smiled slightly and shook his head. “I suppose I should be thankful you noticed something was amiss when we came in. You really should lock that door.”

“I thought I heard voices!” Spencer was slightly startled at the sound of the other witch’s entrance. “Hello, Aaron, Inspector Rossi. Thanks for coming so quickly!”

Aaron leveled a look at the blonde. “We’ve talked about this, Penelope. No fake SOS’s while I'm working.”

Penelope’s eyes widened in a way that Spencer knew was not real. “Wait, you're working today? I didn't know!”

“I find that hard to believe when I know my schedule is on your refrigerator. I put it there myself the day I was given it,” Aaron retorted, and Penelope got a thoughtful look on her face.

“I’ll be honest with you, Aaron. I totally didn't even look before I sent that text. But since you're already here, do you think you could help me with something?” she queried hopefully, clasping her hands together.

Aaron sighed and shrugged one shoulder while Rossi chuckled. “What do you need?”

* * *

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” Spencer muttered as his eyes strayed to his feet once more.

The hand on his shoulder moved and tipped his head back up so his eyes met brown ones. “Stop looking at the floor.”

“I'm not looking at the floor. I'm looking at my feet,” the witch retorted almost petulantly, and Aaron raised both his brows.

“No woman wants her dance partner to be looking down at his or her feet. And if this is the position you choose to dance in, she’ll want you to look her in the eye,” Aaron replied. “Unless you choose to dance closer.”

“Closer?” Spencer questioned, not entirely understanding.

Aaron’s lips curled into a slight smirk, which was barely enough warning. The hand not holding his moved to rest on his back, simultaneously causing the older man to step closer to him. Spencer’s mouth and throat went dry, and his heart started pounding. “Like this,” Aaron murmured, mouth positioned almost directly at his ear. “Or sometimes even like this.” A chin hooked over his shoulder, forcing him to do the same and ultimately bringing their torsos almost impossibly close.

Spencer was slightly overwhelmed, his stomach twisting in a mess of nerves and unwanted excitement. Aaron smelled oddly sweet; it wasn't quite a scent that he could identify. And before he really had the chance, the other man was pulling away, back into their original positions.

Almost immediately he missed the closeness, and he barely managed to smile to cover his disappointment.


End file.
